


Surreal

by AriannJS



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku - Freeform, sasusaku canon, sasusaku canonversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: Surreal.That’s the first word that enters Sasuke’s mind every time he opens his eyes at the break of day.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Surreal

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SASUSAKU CANONVERSARY, SS FAM! :)

Surreal.

That’s the first word that enters Sasuke’s mind every time he opens his eyes at the break of day. Today is not any different. Sleepiness goes down the drain the moment he sets his eyes on the figure beside him. 

_ Surreal. _

For a few seconds, he shuts his eyes and says a little prayer, one that he utters every single day with various words that convey the same meaning – the same plea. And then he opens his eyes again, sighing in relief as he thanks Kami-sama for another answered prayer because the figure beside him remains. 

_ Surreal. Indeed. _

Gently, Sasuke moves to face his wife completely, putting his weight on the stump of his arm. A smile dances on his lips as he watches how in sync her serene breathing is with his. He can’t help but stare more. He spares a few moments to marvel at her eyes that lovingly gazes at him every single time, at her cheeks that blush at his sudden displays of affection, at her nose that nuzzles his chest especially on cold nights, and at her lips that he kisses again and again on their most passionate evenings.

_ Surreal. She’s really mine. _

Every morning, Sasuke is like this, in awe of his undeserved blessing that is Sakura Uchiha. There is no day that he finds himself ungrateful, for everything in his wife is something to be thankful for. As cliche as it may seem, she is a package that is specially delivered just for him. And even if he would be given the chance to choose somebody else, he knows deep in his heart that there is no one else for him.

Sakura Uchiha is his endgame. No matter how surreal it feels like.

Slowly, to not wake her, he lifts his hand and brushes a few strands of her hair away from her forehead. She looks even more attractive like this, he thinks, with the ray of sunlight amplifying the contours of her face. He continues to bask in the opportunity of staring at his wife until a little later, she begins to stir in her sleep. He pretends to be asleep too.

“I know you’re awake, Anata.”

With a playful groan, Sasuke opens his eyes again. His gaze meets hers and for a moment, the whole world seems to be in slow motion. Sasuke smiles while Sakura blushes and bites her lip, and somehow, it feels as if it was the first morning after their wedding again.

Sasuke leans closer, once again observing his wife’s face up close. He rests his forehead on hers and shuts his eyes, saying, “It’s still surreal that I get to wake up next to you day by day for a year now.”

Sakura places a hand on his cheek. “You’re not the only one who thinks that.” And then she smiles. “Happy Anniversary, Anata.”

“Hn. Happy Anniversary.” Sasuke proceeds to kiss his wife.

  
  
  



End file.
